Siempre Juntos
by Barbie Hale Black
Summary: desde pequeños Alice y Jasper fueron los mejores amigos, juntos siempre en las buenas y malas, pero sin saber que se gustaban mutuamente hasta ese fatídico día…


SIEMPRE JUNTOS…

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Siempre juntos (re publicado para este FanFics contest!)**

**Autor/res.: Barbie Hale Black**

**Número de Palabras. 1985**

**link al perfil del contest:** **.net/u/2353736/ **

**Pareja Elegida: Alice y Jasper**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: No esta permitido su publicación en otros sitios sin la debida autorizacion**

**Summary**: desde pequeños Alice y Jasper fueron los mejores amigos, juntos siempre en las buenas y malas, pero sin saber que se gustaban mutuamente hasta ese fatídico día…

Esta demás decir que no soy Stephenie Meyer, y que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia; aunque si fuera libre de escoger me quedaría con Jasper y Jacob… supongo xD

_A veces pasa cosas en nuestra vida que nos hacen desconfiar de todo. Desconfiar de la propia vida, del amor y de los seres humanos. Pero es para eso para lo que existen los Ángeles, para hacernos creer nuevamente en todo y seguir viviendo…_

_**¿Por qué a mí? De Valeria Piassa Polizzi.**_

Allí estaba ella muriendo no solo por sus heridas físicas sino por las heridas en su corazón; ella conocida como Mary Alice Cullen; moriría rodeada de su familia y algunos amigos menos del ser que mas amo, quien a esta hora estaba en el Altar casándose con otra y todo por su estupido temor a decirle lo que sentía por él…

_**Flash Back**_

El lucia más bello que nunca, con su traje de militar, con su cabello perfectamente arreglado tan típico de un caballero sureño y con un brillo en sus ojos que nadie, aparte de ella, podría descifrar.

_Alice estoy muy nervioso_- dijo el

_Todo estará bien_- ¿Cuántas veces tubo que repetirse a si misma esas palabras cuando se debatía entre ir o no ir a la boda de su mejor amigo y gran amor?

_No, no estará bien hasta que te diga algo_- dijo el muy convencido

_Que es lo que tienes que decirme Jazz_? - pregunto ella para tratar de calmarlo

_Soy Jasper no Jazz, Alice; no podemos seguir siendo amigos, María va a ser mi esposa y le debo respeto, y tu a ella no le agradas; siempre me has causado mas problemas que soluciones, no puedo verte mas_ - aseguro el

_Jasper yo…_- y con eso ella salio corriendo de la iglesia dejando a Jasper en aquel cuarto, dejando a su propia familia desconcertados por su acción pero sobre todo dejando los pedazos de su corazón destrozados por las horribles palabras de él.

Subió a su coche, y acelero lo mas que pudo, gracias a Dios y al cielo se le ocurrió pedirle a Edward un Porsche turbo 911 de regalo navideño, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ¿Cuántas veces tubo pesadillas con escucharlo decir aquellas palabras? Pero no podía ser cobarde e implorarle que no la dejara, debía ser fuerte tan fuerte para no volver a verlo, para ignorarlo pero sobretodo para dejar de amarlo. Iba pensando en todo eso cuando no vio el coche que se aproximaba a toda velocidad, no lo puedo esquivar, todo lentamente se vuelve negro, a lo lejos solo se escucha el sonido de una ambulancia y a los bomberos debatiendo la mejor forma de sacarla del auto.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Se escucha el estruendo de una puerta abrirse y alguien desesperado preguntando:

_Donde esta ella? Necesito verla?-_ decía la voz del hombre que ella siempre amo y que siendo sinceros nunca dejara de amas

_No fue suficiente el dolor que le causaste en la iglesia?_- dijo Emmett su hermano mayor, empujando a ese hombre que tanto dolor le causo a su pequeña hermana, sobreprotegiéndola como siempre.

_No es asunto tuyo, necesito verla, necesito saber como esta, quiero que sepa la verdad_ - decía aquel ángel en un susurro roto.

_No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, ella no necesita nada que venga de ti, ya sufrió toda su vida por ti, dale por lo menos paz, ella podría morir y si eso pasa juro que iré por ti, te cazare como a un animal y pagaras por todo el dolor que le causaste_ - dijo, con voz rota pero fuerte, Edward su mellizo quien siempre supo la verdad, ella nunca pudo ocultarle nada y al igual que Emmett la cuidaba y protegía por ser su única hermanita.

_Ya basta chicos no es el lugar para pelear y menos con Alice así, debemos darle tranquilidad_- dijo Bella su mejor amiga- cuñada, ella siempre tubo esa habilidad de pensar hasta en las situaciones mas extremas pero sobretodo de tranquilizar a Edward el mas volátil de sus hermanos.

_De verdad hermano ella esta mal, no se que le dijiste pero la afecto lo suficiente y tubo el accidente, Jasper, por favor no la hagas sufrir mas _- imploraba Rosalie la novia de Emmett y hermana de Jasper, ella siempre quiso a Alice como a una hermana, mientras que María nunca le agrado. Alice siempre considero a Rosalie como a una mejor amiga, pues siempre fueron Bella, Rose y ella contra el mundo, compartían mas que una amistad era como una hermandad.

_Por favor, solo quiero hablarle_- imploraba Jasper.

_Jas, Jasp, Jasper?_- esa era Alice tratando de hablar en medio del dolor.

_Si mi amor soy yo_- dijo el tomándole la mano toda morada por los golpes recibidos

_Mi amor?_- pregunto Alice con voz apagada.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Edward y Emmett obligados por los empujones proporcionados por Bella y Rosalie; ese era un momento intimo de Alice y Jasper, donde nadie mas existía.

_Si, mi pequeña, siempre te he amado, con todo y tu adicción a las compras, con todos tus berrinches de malcriadez, con esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan con solo una mirada, con ese cabello de puntas en diferentes direcciones, con esa forma de caminar o mejor dicho de danzar que tienes, con la forma de expresarte tan bien, con la manía de comer cereales en la mañana junto a la TV, con la forma en que juegas a cupido, por tu exquisita esencia, por todos tus defectos y por todas tus virtudes lo que hace que me enamore mas de ti con el pasar de los días_ - dijo Jasper con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de quien sabe que puede perder al amor de su vida, lagrimas de quien teme ser rechazado, lagrimas de impotencia.

_Jasper, no mientas mas solo vete y déjame, ya me heriste suficiente en la iglesia, ¿Dónde esta la Sra. María Hale? , debo felicitarla por su boda, por cierto felicidades a ti también_ - decía con ironía ella, tan atípica en ella, entre lagrimas de rabia y dolor, con todos esos tubos y moretones esparcidos por su cuerpo-

_Alice no te miento, todo es verdad, solo quiero tu perdón y una oportunidad para poderte amar con toda libertad, lo de la iglesia solo fue una gran blasfemia por mi poca hombría para decir la verdad, no me case con María porque cuando te vi salir entendí que no puedo vivir sin ti, corrí detrás de ti pero demonios tu coche es mas rápido y teniendo en cuenta que no sabia a donde te dirigías decidí ir a nuestro lugar secreto pero Rose me llamo y comenzó a insultarme por todo el dolor que te cause, sabes que ella puede decir mas groserías que un marinero, luego dijo que estabas aquí, tus hermanos por poco me descuartizan y quemas mis restos cuando me vieron entrar, pero quería decirte: MARY ALICE CULLEN TE AMO_- explico Jasper

_Jasper, mi Jas, siempre pensé que solo fui tu mejor amiga, tu compañera en las travesuras, que nunca me verías con los ojos que yo te veía, yo también te amo, todo va a estar bien_- dijo ella entre lagrimas de felicidad.

_Te amo mas que a mi propia vida mi pequeña _- decía el

_Yo te amo más mi perfecto caballero sureño_- decía ella- _Jasper por favor no me dejes, tengo miedo, quédate conmigo por favor._

_Siempre mi amor_- aseguró él.

_Jasper diles que no me lleven, que me dejen aquí contigo, que nos amamos, díselo por favor-_ y con esas palabras Alice cerro sus ojos dejándose cubrir por la oscuridad, mientras Jasper se aferraba al cuerpo de su pequeña mientras lloraba por sentir que la perdía y que esta vez no podría luchar pues sentía perdida la razón de su vida.

De fondo solo se escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de un Piiiiii emitido por el Holtter, en eso entraron los médicos y enfermeras quienes sacaron a Jasper de la habitación, él solo alcanzo a reconocer a Carlisle el padre de Alice, de quien no se podía esperar menos al ser uno de los mejores médicos y por ser su hija quien moría en aquella habitación de hospital.

Afuera estaban su hermana, los hermanos y la madre de Alice junto con Bella, todos tenían los ojos inundados en lagrimas, pero ellos no podrían sentir jamás el dolor que el sentía, su amor, su vida todo había acabado, como le gustaría pensar y creer que todo iba a estar bien como ella le había dicho pero no el sabia que no iba a ser así de fácil, la vida nunca es así de fácil.

_TU, eres el culpable de todo lo malo que le paso a mi hermana_,- decía Emmett mientras se acercaba con su puño en alto para golpearlo y así lo hizo, Jasper no se defendió, no lo esquivo, no él no tenia fuerzas para nada ni para vivir, y ese golpe le siguieron unos cuantos mas, hasta que Edward hablo.

_Emmett, basta Alice no querría esto, y él no lo vale_- dijo solemne- _deja que se pudra en su propio dolor, si es que lo siente.._

_Chicos basta dejen a Jasper el sabrá cargar con su propia culpa_- dijo la siempre pacifica Esme, quien sufría por perder a su hija.

De la habitación salieron los médicos y enfermeras seguidos por Carlisle quien parecía no sufrir, traía el rostro en calma apresurándose a alcanzar a su familia para darles una buena noticia.

_Alice esta estable, es una chica muy fuerte, toda una Cullen, ahora esta descansando pero ha pedido que Jasper se quede con ella, y no vallan a protestar es la decisión de su hermana y hay que respetarla, aunque luego quiero hablar contigo a solas Jasper_- pero este no lo escucho porque se corría a la habitación para acompañar al amor de su vida.

_Jasper volviste_- dijo ella

_Nunca me iría de tu lado, además te prometí no dejarte jamás y lo voy a cumplir_- dijo el acercándose para rozar sus labios.

_Justo como se los dije a ellos, oh cuanto espere para poder hacer esto_ - dijo Alice sonriendo y regresándole el beso.

_Pues no tendrás que esperar para hacerlo nunca mas, porque yo te pertenezco solo y completamente a ti-_ dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se preguntaba a quienes se refería Alice con "ellos", pero en estos momentos no se lo preguntaría, lo dejaría para después.

_Todo volverá a ser como siempre, mi ángel, juntos_- dijo ella

_Por supuesto, juntos sabremos afrontar los obstáculos de la vida, SIEMPRE JUNTOS, como fue, es y será._

Pueden ver lo dolorosa que es esta historia?

Si lo siento por hacer sufrir a Alice y a Jasper, pero no se confundan ellos son mi pareja favorita pero siempre me plantee la idea de ver sus acciones en medio del dolor…

Merezco Alguna crítica, sugerencia, felicitaciones o cualquier otra cosa? U.U

Pueden Elegir una de las siguientes opciones:

1.- Lo dejo así?

2.- Quieren una secuela?

3.- quieren saber a quienes se refería Alice con: "_Jasper diles que no me lleven, que me dejen aquí contigo, que nos amamos, díselo por favor-"? _

4.- que le paso a Alice mientras estaba luchando por su vida?

Denle clic al botoncito verde de abajo es gratis y no toma mucho tiempo…!

Se vale decir: me gusto, no me gusto, no lo vuelvas a hacer o cualquier cosa…!

Atte:

Barbie Hale Black


End file.
